Haito Le Buffet
|-|Haito Le Buffet= |-|Haito's Evolved Transformation= Summary Haito Le Buffet is a foreign high school student in Touya Senji's class. Famous in the school for her genius abilities in swordsmanship, Haito is the subject of several rumors, such as her being banned from kendo tournaments due to being too strong or that she stalks the streets at night attacking people. The truth is that Haito is a Returner, a person that has used a Branch of Reincarnation to get a hold of the talent of a previous life. Haito's returned talent is the genius swordsmanship from the famous Japanese samurai, Musashi Miyamoto. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A Name: Haito Le Buffet, Musashi Miyamoto Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Incomplete Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master swordswoman, limited Mind Manipulation (Can lock herself and the opponent in place through mental pressure) | Berserk Mode, limited Shapeshifting (Can grow extra arms with copies of her sword from her back at will) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily sliced a tree and a giant door into pieces, can fight Albert Fish, can throw people into walls hard enough to make a small crater) | At least Small Building level (Blasted through a large door, much stronger than Caesar, who casually stomped her base form and it was implied to be capable of fighting Kouu) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Too fast to be tracked by regular human eyes, fights Returners capable of doing the same) | At least Subsonic (Faster than Caesar, can shield herself from his cannons) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building level Durability: Wall level (Survived hits from Albert Fish, including being punched through a concrete pillar, though with several injuries and got knocked out for a short while) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High (Can continue fighting after receiving multiple injuries; Returner's talents use a lot of mental and physical energy) Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters with techniques | Extended melee range, over a dozen meters with techniques Standard Equipment: Branch of Reincarnation Intelligence: Average, genius swordswoman Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Ainuki freezes both her and her opponent in place, so it's a very situational technique. Haito is a playful fighter and might drag on a fight and not go for the kill immediately to have more fun | Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haito_Tree.jpg|Yonshiki Kabane Haito_YK_1.jpg|Yakusano Kabane's first strike Haito_YK_2.jpg|Yakusano Kabane's successive strikes Haito_Ittou_Entetsu.jpg|Ittou Entetsu Haito_Ainuki_1.jpg|Ainuki Haito_Ainuki_2.jpg|Ainuki's Effects *'Returner:' As a Returner, Haito possesses a strange dagger called a Branch of Reincarnation. By slitting her own throat with the Branch Haito can get a hold of the talent of one of his previous lives. As an incomplete Returner whose power is still maturing, Haito's initial transformation was minimal (gaining two swords, black hair and a tattoo on her right leg). Shortly after Touya joined the group Haito's power matured and her transformation began to also change her clothes. However, she's still an incomplete Returner, so the transformation is only temporary and wears off when she's too tired. Like other Returners, Haito's throat releases several petals while her power is active. Haito's returned talent is "Ibitsu Niten Reiho", or "Distorted Twin Heaven Etiquette", the genius swordsmanship from the famous Japanese samurai Musashi Miyamoto. This talent takes the form of two swords that appear in Haito's hands upon transforming, named Gut-Cutter and Head-Reaper. ** Yonshiki Kabane: Haito holds her black sword in front of her face. Multiple invisible slashes will then assault the enemy. ** Yakusano Kabane: Haito holds her black sword in front of her face. An invisible stab will assault the enemy, followed shortly by multiple invisible slashes. ** Ittou Entetsu: Haito uses her white sword to create a wide slash in front of her. **'Ainuki:' Ainuki is a mental state achieved through swordsmanship. When two swordsmen' abilities rival each other and their point of death overlaps, both parties get to a point where they cannot move or attack the other due to the mental pressure of the duel. Haito's Ainuki forcibly brings the enemy and her to such state, with her and the enemy perceiving themselves being surrounded by countless imaginary blades pressuring their mind with the feeling of death. Even a cruel and fearless killer like Albert Fisher who is not afraid of swords will be left paralyzed by this swordless sword technique. However, since this technique also leaves Haito unable to move, it's highly situational and mostly useless without support from allies. Haito_Monster_Arms.jpg|Thousand-Hued Corpse Haito_Monster_Nirvana.jpg|Nirvana - Single Blade of Pure Steel Haito_Monster_Ainuki.jpg|Apratisthita - Ainuki *'Monster:' After being initially defeated by Caesar, Haito reacted to his mistreatment of the injured Jūbei, getting back to her feet and being surrounded by a strange energy. The next time she appears Haito's appearance has changed radically and her power has grown, though she appears to mindlessly focus on killing everything on her way. **'Extra Arms:' Haito now has the ability to grow extra arms from her back, each one wielding a copy of her black sword. Though initially wielding 4 blades this way, Haito further multiplied her arms to improve her sword techniques. *** Ten-Hued Corpse: An improved version of Yonshiki Kabane, thanks to the extra copies of her black blade Haito now projects more slashes. This can be further expanded into Hundred-Hued Corpse and Thousand-Hued Corpse by growing even more arms. *** Nirvana - Single Blade of Pure Steel: An apparent stronger version of Itto Entetsu, Haito used this after growing a multitude of extra arms for her Thousand-Hued Corpse technique. All of Haito's extra arms gather on her right arm, forming an extended blade which releases a powerful vertical slash. **'Apratisthita - Ainuki:' An improved version of her Ainuki technique, Haito's overwhelming will in her transformed state allows her to easily overcome the feeling of death and move even while the opponent is left paralyzed by the mental pressure, leaving them at her mercy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9